Talk:Utumno/Strategies/@comment-33763020-20180410080450
" ''Don't forget, Utumno orc's drop pouches! Bringing more than 3 pouches with you will result in having TOO much pouches! ''" As Balrogs can, and will, drop coal, you have more or less an infinite food supply. " I disagree on both points: 1. What does it mean to have "too many" pouches?.. If you have too many when you need free slots, you drop as many as you like, that's it! Since having too MUCH of something means you don't need it, it doesn't go with any regret to actually drop one, does it?.. On the other hand, you never know when you decide to opt out once you fill a Melkor plate, which means that if you did not bring enough pouches to collect loot and have to leave good items behind on your trail for lack of pouches, you will definitely regret that. Too FEW pouches therefore is always a bad idea, but having too MANY is imposslble, since you are free to drop them. The only exception to this rule is if you want to collect as many pouches as possible as you don't have enough of them at your base and if you bring too many, you will not be able to pick up enough of them. Let's be fair though, if you don't have many pouches, you will hardly be able to fill "too many" slots in the first place when entering Utumno ;). Also, I would hardly go to Utumno of all places just to collect pouches, there are much safer ways of getting them during fights in ME or just looting houses. I always enter Utumno with at least 9 standard pouches of which the majority are empty, to make room for the Utumno weapon/armour loot down there, since these cannot be forged and are in that sense unique and worth collecting. Sure, these are just weapons like anywhere else from user perspective, but are still stronger and after some point in gameplay don't we all want to collect items that are not as freely available as regular arms? :) 2. Uhm, how many Balrogs do you slay down there to get a decent coal supply?? :D Considering the energy that you need to put into surviving and fighting Balrogs in general, I wonder how many pieces of coal you will get from Balrog fights, versus the resources you will burn in the process, be it armour, weapons, athelas, fire potions, light potions or tonic, food, etc... If you need coal, just reserve a slot for as many stacks as you like or even stack of blocks of coal, which is a 9 multiplier of the single item. I wonder how many Balrogs you will have to slay before you gather 9x64=576 pieces of coal :D. Also, Just the simple fact that if you drink a single fire potion in the process of fighting Balrogs (for a few pieces of coal), you already free up a slot for 576 pieces of coal, so saving space by not bringing coal makes no sense.